


Everyone has to dissappear

by SebastianHours



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianHours/pseuds/SebastianHours
Summary: Jay has been having trouble sleeping, and has been waking up with random bruises.Tonight, he opens his eyes, and finds himself in the.. Woods?Is someone else there with him? And.. How did he even get there?
Kudos: 2





	Everyone has to dissappear

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for how rushed this is, it was originally made for an instagram post so 🤷♂️  
> I dont usually write angst either so have fun!

Jay woke up in the middle of the woods. Again. It wasnt the first time thid had happened.   
Only now, there was blood everywhere. He slowly stood up but his arm was aching like never before.   
He stumbled, almost tripping, because of the pain. 

He looked down at his arm, and he saw.. Scars. Many scars. When he tried to wipe the dried blood away he saw that the scars formed text.

"Skully"

There were trees everywhere. He had no idea where he was. The more he looked around the more notes he saw nailed on them

"I dont need you anymore"  
"You're so clueless about what's going on"  
"Just like Tim"  
"You're a murderer"  
"Just like Tim."  
"Ive already got you in my grasp"  
"You cant run from it"   
"Because I'm watching you"

Everything started getting blurry. Jay became more and more dizzy the more he looked around. A headache started increasing because of the continuous static and sanity-crushing whispering that wouldn't go away, getting louder and louder for each note he saw.

He fell to the ground. 

Alex steps forward through the bushes and trees, its dark. Pitch black. It was the middle of the night, after all. All he had was a lantern, and what he usually otherwise had, his gun.

Alex held his gun tightly. Shaking a little. 

"I had to do this. He told me this would stop everything. That he would leave everyone alone. I just.. Had to get rid of anyone with the sickness."

Alex thought to himself. The operator had already gotten rid of Tim for him, and now Jay was gonna be gone too?  
The thought of what The operator had forced him to do for the sake of "bettering the world" made him sick.

"Is this what you want?! You're a murderer!"  
Alex turned around and screamed, because he knew that the Operator was following him. He knew that it was in the woods with him. He screamed hoping it would hear.

The constant static and degrading whispering was in his head too, of course. Had been for a long time. He was aware that the Operator had been using him for a long time, but felt powerless to stop it.  
Multiple suicide attempts failed because The Operator refused to let him rest before all the dirty work he had planned was completed.  
Being a puppet was the only way to get hurt as little as possible, he thought. So he obeyed.

And now, Jay was beyond saving. While Alex had been screaming out of frustration Jay had been laying helpless on the ground, coughing up blood. He hadn't the ability to move anymore, and Alex couldn't help him.

"I guess you got what you wanted, huh?"  
Alex muttered, under his breath. 

He took off with all of his speed, right into the woods. He ran as fast as he possibly could, and pulled his gun out.

"I have to end this insanity as fast as I can. I don't want to suffer anymore. If everyone ahs to dissappear, I guess they will."


End file.
